She's A Genius
by withlegslikethat
Summary: This is pure procrastination. I don't write often, usually draw but I'm giving it a go. Review? This is such a bad summary really. Basically end of series 4 but Emily and Naomi didn't stay together at the end. I don't think I should ever do summaries.
1. Emily: Her name was Naomi Campbell

**Disclaimer. I don't own skins. **

**This is pure procrastination, i don't know if my writing skills are generally any good really, but i thought it would be nice to try them out. Review please. I don't know if I'm going to carry this on at all. **

**Thanks for reading :) **

She's a Genius

Her name was Naomi Campbell. She was everything to me. But then she broke us. She broke me. She broke herself.

I'd always known I was gay really but i was too scared to admit it to anyone. Then i met her. She was beautiful. We kissed. And then it all went to shit.

We met again when we went to college. And this time it was better. We were friends, then lovers, then we were actually a couple. My sister finally got over the fact i was gay, my parents didn't, but fuck them.

And then we fucked it up good and proper. She cheated, and yes i fucking punished her for it. She hurt me and I hurt her. All's fair in love and war.

That was it. We were over. We couldn't fix it. And since then life hasn't got much better. It's been 3 years since then. College finished and we went our seperate ways. I went onto university doing english and then that finished. Now i have a little job at the university library in Leicester. Yes i moved to Leicester. It's quite a way away from Bristol. Two trains away to be exact. But i needed to get away, meet new people, do everything i could to escape Naomi and generally everyone.

Now why move to Leicester? I could have gone further away, I had the whole world to pick from. And i pick a shittle little place like Leicester. No one has even heard of it half the time. The best things to have come out of it is Gok Wan and Gary Linicker and thats not even that great. At least Bristol has Banksy to be proud of. But the anominity of Leicester is exactly why I picked it. Who would think of little Emily Fitch moving to Leicester? No-one.

So here I am as per usual sitting at my desk in the library looking out the window doing buggar all apart from think about my past. Of course I'm brought back to reality by my phone going off. I forgot to put it on silent again. You wouldn't think that i had been working in this library for nearly 6 months would you?

It's Katie. She's still in Bristol. She rings every day to get me to go back to visit and as of yet has not suceed to persuade me. I might as well answer, it gets the conversation over and done with.

"Hello?"

"Em, for fucks sake come back home, just for a bit or me and Effy are going to come to wherever the fuck you are and drag you the fuck back to Bristol."

She really was never one to mince her words.

Effy has now become my sisters partner in cime. Always trying to get me to come back. God knows why. Its not like me and Effy have even had an actual conversation before. She's obviously still trying to prove to Katie that she is really sorry for hitting her over the head with that rock.

"Fine come and get me!"

Fuck them, I'm not coming home of my own accord. If they really want me to come back then they can actually drag me out of this place. Its not like they actually will, will they?


	2. Naomi: Sarcasm and whit

**Thank you so much for the reviews, there may not be that many but they were really lovely and they are the reason I'm carrying this on. I have been really busy with revision recently so I wasn't able to update but i had a free day from exams so i used a bit of that to get this done.**

**I don't really know what I'm doing. Oh well. **

Naomi's POV

I spend most of my time with Effy and Katie now, between work and having no social life anyway.

They ring Emily every fucking day, it's not like it's going to make a difference. I can't help but think that the reason she doesn't want to come back is because of me, she doesn't want to see the girl who broke her heart into time pieces does she? Who would want to see a person that actually had the ability to do that to someone.

"Right we're going to get her."

Wait. What have a missed while dwelling on Emily? Shit the phone call. Shit shit shit. they're going to get her? From where? I should really learn to start paying attention.

"What the fuck Katie? We can't just go."

Effy. The voice of reason. Bless her, she's a smart one. Of course we can't just go and get her. That would be a stupid idea.

"Yes we fucking can, look. You want her back so that Naomi will actually cheer up and stop being a miserable arse right?" Oh yes and Katie has to point at me while she says my name, it's not like we don't all know who the miserable arse is.

"Thanks Katie, I love you too." Of course sarcasm, the old Campbell charm is always lurking around the corner of any kind of social interaction.

"Fuck off Naomi. I know you won't admit it cos you're so stubborn, but you want her back as much as all of us do!"

I wish she hadn't said that, it's obvious that I want her back. Fuck I want her back so much.

"Right?" Thank God for Effy again, dragging the attention away from me. I owe her a hug, so instead I'll give her a meaningful nod.

"And I want her back because this is her home, and i need my fucking twin" Yep it's all about her in this situation really.

"and yeah it might cheer her up if her and misery guts were together." oh.

"Katie we're not fucking cupid. If she doesn't want to come back she doesn't have to."

Right enough of them talking about my fucking love life.

"Yeah you're not 'fucking cupid' are you, so why can't you two just leave it yeah? She doesn't want to see me cos i fucking broke her, why would anyone want to fucking see me after that? Just leave her!"

And with that I am done with this conversation. I know I kind of lost my temper quickly but it had to be said, and once i've started I can't stop myself sometimes, I'm just going to sit here quietly and hope that they are going to drop the topic that is Emily Fitch's whereabouts and this present time, and in the future.

"But Effy..."

Yes Katie, you have lost this little argument, we aren't going to get her and I know Effy agrees with me, time for a triumphant smile I think, which of course receives a scowl from Katie.

"She can't stop us from going to her though can she?"

And with that simple question my smile is well and truly gone. Thanks Effy, Thank you so much.

So somehow this pair persuaded me to come on their little trip to Leicester. And God if those train journeys weren't bad enough with Katie keeling over at every 'fit' guy she saw, Effy just sat there with that annoying smirk of her face. She knew i was royally pissed off, I didn't want to be here cos i knew Emily didn't want to see me, I just knew it.

So here we are, Leicester train station, it's quite nice really, apart from the ridiculous amount of taxi's plaguing the car park. I don't even know where we're going now though.

"So where are we going?" I thought it was time that my thoughts were voiced really.

"We are going to...umm, well i know she works at the University library so we could start there?" Oh for fucks sake, considering these two are twins this one obviously didn't get the brains, fucking hell she hasn't thought this through at all.

"Katie we can't just turn up, and aren't there two Universities here?" Again my thoughts needed to be voiced as Effy seems to have taken a vow of silence and is just standing there with a stupid smirk on her face. Still.

"Oh yeah it's the one near the big park." Wow, 'the big park'. Fucking hell I am in a bad mood, usually I'm not so mean about Katie in my head, usually i just say it up front.

"Well that narrows it done, can't we just go and sleep somewhere it's pretty late." Yes Campbell! First sensible suggestion of the day, or night, goes to you.

"Okay fine. We're staying at that big blue thing over there."

And she wasn't joking about the 'big blue thing'. It was just a big blue building with different coloured windows. Whoever designed that must have been on something while designing that.

So as sleep starts to reer it's beautiful head I can't help but feel really scared about seeing Emily. Fucks sake I'm always scared. If I'm going to see her again I'm going to make a fucking impression. Time for the sarcastic, whitty, if not flirty Campbell to come out and play.

**So it's shit, it's rushed but i had to do something with my time, while i was supposed to be revising. I hope it's not too awful but I think i'm getting into the swing of things now.**

**If i do take this any further, i'll try to update more often :) so review? **


	3. Emily: Time to face the music

**Your reviews are ridiculously nice thank you :). You have no idea how much they are making me smile at the minute. **

**okay i think I'm getting the hang of this now, i know this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one sorry. I should really have revised today because i have an exam tomorrow but instead I've been writing and I might be getting another chapter up after this, depending on how i feel, if not today then it will be up tomorrow hopefully. **

**I hope you like this chapter**

**disclaimer: i don't own skins**

Emily's POV

So it's safe to say that I seriously lack a life in Leicester. I'm not saying that i have no friends but I guess i left all of my actual friends back in Bristol. I do miss it there, I miss my sister, fuck I even miss Cook occasionally. I still talk to JJ, he gives me a call every once in a while and i fill him in on what's going on and he tells me how everyone is. But it's not the same. I brought this on myself really, i left and decided to detach myself from everything that reminded me of Bristol, of her.

I have a nice flat actually, its one of the new one's in the center of town, right next to the new shopping center. It's a nice size and it's all mine. No sharing with Katie, everything in it is mine, and yes that makes me sound really bitter but you should try living with her, it's fucking ridiculous! She's the messiest person I know. I mean I'm not saint when it comes to being tidy but at least I don't crap up the bathroom every other day.

While in Uni I did odd jobs to get money to buy this place, a bit of bar tending and waitressing here and there. I saved up my money and here I am, in Leicester, alone. God I make everything seem so depressing. And with that thought, right on time, Katie is giving me a call.

"I'm not coming home Katie so can you just drop it?" I thought i should get the first word in this time, I'm not letting her have a go at me again.

"Where do you live Em?" Obviously she's just decided to ignore my question altogether.

"Why does that matter Katie? Anyway I'm at work Katie, cos if you don't remember I have a job. In a library. Which means I should really be quiet. I might give you a ring later okay? Bye Katie." At least she's gone for now. God this job is boring, I don't do anything, ever really. And to make it even better I have a beautiful view of the park and being that today is surprisingly pleasant. All I want to do is go and sit in the sun and read a good book. It looks so peaceful, perfect reading weather. But instead, I'm stuck in here, with loads of books in a big stuffy room. Just my luck.

So while I'm here being tortured by the rare, beautiful English weather I might as well try to enjoy myself. A bit of people watching should be fun. So as usual you have your fat people who are indeed in denial about their size, fucking hell, sweaty, fat, old men are not my thing. And of course the very pretty blondes with legs up to here, and boobs out to there. Oh and my old professor during my time at Leicester Uni, he's nice. I always had a soft spot for him. God this is ridiculously boring. It's just the same old people day in day...oh shit...out?

"What the fuck?"

Shit i must have said that out loud. Fuck everyone's looking at me like I have multiple heads. Shit shit shit. Hopefully if i just sit quietly for long enough all of the students will ignore me and I can get back to the view of a dark haired girl in animal print tights strutting about like she owned the whole park. And of course her trusty side-kick was with her. Effy. They're here? They actually came to Leicester to get me? What the fuck? I thought they were joking. I didn't think that Katie actually had the balls to come here!

Fuck, fuck, fuck! What do I do? I can't exactly sneak past them, they're waiting right outside, and it's not like I blend in, my hair sticks out like a sore thumb. Oh fuck i don't know what to do? And my shift here has just ended, I have to go, I'm not staying here any longer than i have to anyway. Shit. I am really not in the mood to see Katie today, and it doesn't seem like i even have a choice in the matter.

I guess it's time to face the music.

**I actually am starting to enjoy writing this now, even i want to know what happens next :) hopefully Naomi and Emily will be reunited in the next few chapters which should be exciting. **

**Review?**


	4. Emily: Now i know why they were smiling

**I decided to get another chapter down, it's pretty short but it's just filling in a gap. I feel like it's quite jumbled but that might just be me. **

**disclaimer: skins isn't mine**

**I hope you like it **

Emily's POV

Right I can do this. I can do this! All I need to do is walk through the park and ignore them, act like they aren't even there. Just be nonchalant.

Well I've made it out of the building, that's a good start, just going to walk over the grass like so and then I'll be able to make it to a bus stop and avoid talking to Katie. Easy.

"EMILY! OVER HERE!" Shit! These are the times I actually wished i knew no one in Leicester at all. It's my friend Luke, well I call him a friend, he's more like a stalker but he's sweet sometimes. I think I can get away with ignoring him as well, I do that usually anyway, you would have thought he'd have gotten used to it, but he's a persistent little fucker.

"EMILY! EMILY FITCH! FUCKS SAKE CAN'T YOU HEAR ME!" And with that, he has instantly put the final nail in my little coffin, because as he said my last name my lovely sister dearest happened to look straight at me. Well I am now fucked.

"There you are bitch." Oh how i have missed my sister.

"Hi Katie, what are you doing here?" I can't be arsed with being social formalities, no 'how are you Katie?' or 'what have you been up to?' or even 'how's Mum and Dad?'. I don't care at this point, why the fuck is she here?

"Aww it's good to know that you're happy to see me sis. We came to bring you home."

"This is my home Katie so can you kindly fuck off now?" yep the feisty fitch charm is now being used. Shit she looks a bit hurt now, maybe I over stepped the line or something. I don't know. Oh fucking hell here's Effy with that god awful smirk on her face, obviously she knows something that i don't.

"But Ems, can we at least spend some time together while I'm here, you know chat?" I hardly ever see Katie like this. Vulnerable. It's weird, i don't think i'll ever really get used to it. She's always been so strong, well that was until everything went wrong for her i guess. I mean getting hit over the head with a rock and being told you can't have kids and then getting kicked out of your own home can fuck you up a bit. But i think it helped her, made her care more.

"Okay, you two should come to my flat soon, tonight if you like, the sooner i get this over with the sooner you'll go right?" Granted that was a bit harsh but really it had to be said.

"Fine, if that's the best I'm going to get I'll take it." Oh Katie Fitch how the tables have turned.

"I'll text you okay?" I grant her a smile, I can't be completely heartless to my own twin can I?

I hardly heard her but I know she said something, then her and Effy shared some kind of silent conversation. These two really creep me out sometimes, these silent looks, they must have bonded over the last three years, and now they are both smiling at me in a weird way that is making me really uncomfortable. Why are they smiling? What's going on?

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Well I had to ask, it's bloody creepy.

Effy just nods towards something that's obviously behind me, it's probably Luke making a prick out of himself trying to get my attention when he knows full well that I don't give a shit. So of course I turn around so I can see this amusing spectacle that will be Luke prancing about like a monkey, but instead I'm met with a combination of blonde and blue. Shit.

"Oh."

Now i know what they were smiling at.

**So let me know what you think, Review? **

**Next chapter will probably be Naomi's POV.**


	5. Naomi: I'm not ready for this

**Thanks for reviews they are lovely :) **

**Right lets do this Ladies and Gents, we have a longer chapter coming up :)**

Naomi's POV

'Oh'? All she could say was 'oh'. Well at least she hasn't run off or smacked me in the face yet, so it's not all bad. To be honest I wasn't exactly expecting a warm welcome. Like I said, I broke her heart into tiny pieces, repeatedly, I don't deserve a warm welcome from her.

We've been standing just staring at each other for what seems like ages but has probably only been about a minute. I just can't rip my eyes away from hers, and it looks like she's having a similar internal battle with herself. She looks quite sweet when she's deep in thought. This semi-awkward silence had to be broken though, but I don't think either of us have full control of ourselves to be able to put together a coherent sentence.

"Are you two just going to stand looking at each other forever of what?" and with that Emily's face completely changed, no internal battle present on her soft features, she just smiles, what would seem a genuine smile but I know Emily and that is fakest smile I have ever seen grace her fine features. What the fuck is going on. I'm so confused right now, it's like she doesn't care anymore. Has she given up? Fuck I feel like I need to sit down, obviously sarcastic, whitty, flirty Campbell doesn't seem to have made an appearance this afternoon.

"Yeah, look Katie I have to go, I'll ring you and we'll sort something out okay?" God her voice. Now I really need to sit down. It doesn't sound right, it's lost it's 'Emily-ness'. Everything is wrong about her right now.

"Yeah that's fine Em, we'll see you later." I think we're all a bit shocked with this little encounter with Emily. We knew why we came here, well Katie knew that she wanted to see her sister and bring her home. Effy wants to...well fuck knows why Effy's here really. And I'm here to fight for my girl. Yep 'my' girl. So I need to snap out of this pathetic, giddy Campbell and sort myself out.

And with that Emily's gone. Well that was indeed, unexpected.

After my limited interaction with Emily, I didn't know what to do with myself, I was speechless. Emily was so different now. Hollow. It was strange, I knew I had hurt her but I thought she would be able to move on, I'm not that important. It wasn't just her fake smile that she plastered onto her face when she saw me, obviously trying to be pleasant for the sake of it. Her eyes lacked, life. Her hair was dull. She wasn't shining like she used to. I never knew it would hurt so much to see the person you love broken like that.

Katie and Effy decided they were going to go into town in Leicester but I really wasn't in the mood for shopping so instead I stayed in the park. I don't know how long I stayed there but I just watched the world pass me by. It gave me time to think about everything. Mainly Emily. I fucked us up so badly. It was true when I told her that she made me feel like a better person, because she really did and ever since we finished i've felt like shit. I haven't given anyone else the chance to make me feel anything. The only person I had ever felt anything for was Emily. Every moment with her was amazing and I hate having to say this all in the past tense. It should be present. We should still be together. I'm going to fix this. This is why I came here. As much as I don't want to admit it, I came here to get Emily back. I need her back in my life.

She makes my head fucking spin, she always has. And I never told her, I always assumed she knew how I felt. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit my phones ringing. Well that has brought me out of my Emily related thoughts.

"Katie?" I knew it would be her, mainly because of caller ID.

"Yeah, Naomi get off your arse, we're going to see Emily tonight, meet us in town yeah? At the clock tower, it's where everyone meets, it's pretty fucking hard to miss."

And of course she doesn't give me a chance to answer. I guess I'm going to see Emily, and if I'm going to see her I will be bad ass Campbell.

So I made it back to our little hotel in record time and began making myself look like the Naomi Campbell everyone fucking loves, so back to the original me. My makeup is simple yet effective, dark smokey eyes that makes my eyes look pretty fucking good. Clothes are a bit of a problem as I lack half of my wardrobe as it's all back in Bristol, so i've gone for black skinnies and a long grey t-shirt, that gives off enough cleavage and shows off my figure perfectly. My hair, well that's easy. I'm at my blondest (aesthetically not mentally of course), it's straightened nicely, just flowing below my shoulders.

I am now ready to flirt my ass off to win my girl back! Hopefully this time that I see her I won't freeze up and forget how to verbalize anything. I need to keep my head and make sure that I don't forget about the sarcasm and whit, which is really my greatest asset.

God I can't believe one girl can cause me to get so flustered.

So I made it to the clock tower without much trouble at all. Katie was right it is pretty hard to miss. On my way over I recieved quite a few honks from passing drivers, which must mean I look pretty good, well at least good enough for pervy old men.

When Katie and Effy arrived to meet me they told me we were going to be going out for dinner at this restaurant around the corner and that Emily would meet us just outside, so we made our way there. I was off in my own little world, mainly thinking about the red head waiting around the corner for me. Shit. She's not waiting for me actually, she's waiting for Katie probably, me and Eff are just tagging along. And again I'm dragged away from my thoughts by Katie's lovely voice.

"So Naomi, nervous?" Of course she has a rather unattractive smirk on her face. She knows I'm nervous, I don't need to tell her, it's pretty obvious. I mean I've been fiddling with my necklaces and bracelets for the whole walk to the restaurant, and I think I might have almost chewed my bottom lip off. God I hate my nervous habits.

"Why would I be nervous Katie?" Oh yes, Naomi Campbell is here. Sarcasm fully switched on. I am ready for this, I know I'm ready for this.

We turn the corner and fuck, there she is. Her eyes snap to mine and I can tell that she is at least slightly impressed by what she sees. A slight smirk appears on her face but I still can't help but notice the emptiness behind her eyes, and it fucking hurts. I hate knowing that the sadness I see is partly, or wholly because of me.

I don't this I am ready for this now. I am so not ready for this! She looks amazing, yet empty. I can't handle this.

**Well there it is, it's longer than usual, not hugely long, but long enough. I'm pretty happy with it. I haven't proof read it, but I'm tired so ignore any little spelling errors and such. **

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**A lot of this chapter is based on the song What you do to me - We the Kings. **

**REVIEW PLEASE? **


	6. Flash Forward: Emily chapter 6

**This is sort of like a flash forward, I'm basically showing what happens after the restaurant, this is because really I'm still working on the next proper chapter but I thought you deserved something to keep you going. **

**The next proper chapter should either be up later today or tomorrow. **

**Thanks for ready so far, your reviews are great :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own skins.**

Emily's POV

"You can't just do this Naomi, you can't just come here and expect everything to be fucking fine! You hurt me, do you not get that? You broke everything, you ruined everything that we had!"

So yes I'm crying. Fuck, I'm practically sobbing. But not just because of her, and this whole situation. I'm crying because of me, I did have something to do with this whole fucking mess, I punished her, I pushed her away. In some ways it is partly my fault. No! Fuck she did this! She broke us beyond repair. Fucking hell I gave her everything I had. Now she's just staring at me, tears in her eyes, but Naomi Campbell doesn't cry, she doesn't show her feelings. Fucks sake.

"Emily I'm so sorry. But...I need you Em."

She needs me? Wait what? I'm not letting her lie about stuff like that. She doesn't even mean it. She obviously knows that I'm about to rip her head off right now cos she quickly cuts me off.

"Yes okay, I fucking need you. I've always needed you. I do need someone, and that someone has always been you, it always has been since the first day I met you. You don't get it Em, the first day I saw you I knew that I loved you. And yes I got scared like I always fucking do. But the day you left Bristol I didn't feel like me anymore. I felt like something was missing."

She takes a breath, fuck I don't know what to say, she's never spoken to me like this. Putting it all out there, she's actually vulnerable.

"Those two brought me here okay? They wanted me to come here to fix this. They kept saying that I was a miserable arse without you, and they're right. But there's something they didn't realise. You might think you're tricking everyone Em, but you're so far from 'okay' that it is killing me. You're empty Em. And I know that that is because of me, because I'm such a fucking prick. I'm not going to stop fighting for you Emily, I never will."

"Just go Naomi." I couldn't help it, I need to think. I need to understand what the fuck just happened. Once she's gone I fall into my bed and just lie there. How was she able to see everything about me that no one else could see, not even my own twin. She was so right about me. I am broken, but I just pretend to be okay. I smile at everyone, but I don't mean it. I can't mean it. It hurts when you let people get to know you, so instead I don't let them.

**So there you go, there's your flash forward, I will try to get in what happened, to lead us to this little bit soon I promise.**

**I gave you all - Mumford & Sons**

**Thanks for reading. review? **


	7. Emily: let the games begin

**I'm sorry for this update taking so long, revision had to be done at some point. I hope you like this chapter and the little filler chapter that was put in earlier to keep you going :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins. **

**enjoy**

Emily's POV

So tonight; dinner, with Katie...and Effy...and Naomi. Easy I can do this.

Once I got back to my flat after being ambushed by the three musketeers all I did was cry. I sat on my bed and cried for at least an hour. Yes I know it's pathetic but that's what I get reduced to.

I rang Katie and told her where to meet me, we were meeting at 7 that evening and fucking hell I don't think I've been so nervous in my life. How does she still do this to me. It's been 3 years. I'm pretty sure she hasn't thought twice about seeing me today, that's just how she is.

It's now 6.55. I've had my eyes locked on the corner ahead of me for about 5 minutes, just waiting for her to appear. And as suspected here she is, she looks so unfazed by this whole situation, confidence radiating from her. I look her up and down, and she looks amazing, as usual. Fuck. I am Fucked!

"You alrite Em?" Yep Naomi speaks first for some reason. An alluring smirk plastered across her face and her eyebrow nearly hovering above her head.

I just nod, I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of hearing my voice wavering because of nerves cause by her. She's not getting to me that easily.

And so the games begin.

* * *

The restaurant was nice, peaceful. Well until we got in that is. Katie still doesn't seem to know how to be control her volume levels. She just goes off on one, and once she's started it's very hard to stop her. We all got to our table and found our respective seats.

I was next to Katie of course and Effy was on my other side, then there was Naomi opposite me between Katie and Effy.

I really didn't want to be here. I was scared shitless about this dinner. Being in the same room as her just brings all of the feeling that I have tried to so hard to suppress, back up to the surface. I have spent three years trying to forget her. I wanted to forget everything about her.

Her name, her face, all of the lies she's told me.

All of the times she's told me she loves me, all of them times she hasn't meant it.

I tried to forget how she never cared about me. If she had cared about me, she wouldn't have hurt me. She left me.

All I want to do is forget. And then she turns up here, and now I'm sitting opposite her being forced to remember everything.

* * *

The whole of this dinner up until now had been filled with unimportant chat. Katie has blathered on about how she is now in a stable relationship with some lad. I gave up listening when she mentioned him so I didn't catch his name. It's not that I'm not happy for her because I really am but I don't care. This is something that I've discovered about myself recently. I've stopped caring about these minor details. They really don't hold any importance to me. The one thing that I really cared about in my life is now sitting opposite, obviously trying to do the same as me. Avoid any eye contact and try and look at anything else but each other. I am failing at this. I can't help but look at her. There's so much pain in her eyes.

"Em?...Em? Hello?" Oh Katie must want my attention, well I better oblige.

"Yes Katie?"

"I said, do you have a girlfriend or anything?" Oh well this is awkward, she chooses to ask me about my general relationship status now. In a restaurant. With the love of my life sitting opposite me. She has wonderful timing, she really does. I almost spat out my food the minute she mentioned girlfriend, which then led to a rather embarrassing fit of coughs and splutters.

"No." That's all I needed to say. One word which delivered enough emotion to even get through to Katie. After this very brief conversation I think it's time for a slight glance at Naomi. She looks a cross between really pissed and slightly relieved, god knows what that means. She's still avoiding eye contact with me, I still don't get why. She broke us so why should this bother her at all.

That evening carried on in a very similar way. Katie spoke about her boyfriend while also throwing herself at the defenseless waiters. Naomi stayed quiet while steadily going through multiple glasses of wine. And Effy was quiet, just watching us. She looked concerned whenever she looked at Naomi. Like this steady drinking happens a lot.

The tension was fucking killing me. None of us were really talking to each other properly. Fucking hell I needed air.

"I'm just going to go and have a smoke, I won't be long." I really need to just get out. Being at this table is fucking intoxicating.

"I'll join you" Effy, great. I'm sure she has some shit to say to me.

* * *

Fucking hell it's cold, but I needed out. I light up and inhale. Effy does the same, and then just looks out at the sky. It's nice.

"You love her" Well someone had to break the silence between the two of us and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me.

"Yes Effy, I do. It doesn't take a genius to work it out." I've given up on pretending that I don't love her, it's easier to tell the truth sometimes.

"And she loves you"

I had to do a double take at that. Was she shitting me?

"Are you shitting me Eff? How much have you drunk tonight?"

"You love her and she loves you" she completely ignores my questions "So what's stopping you Emily? Pain? No it's not pain you can get past that, you're a Fitch, you lot eat pain for breakfast, I've learnt that from your sister. So what is it Em? Truthfully."

God she's good, for someone who has lost their mind and the love of their life she is really good at working anyone out. I've hardly ever had two conversations with her and she has seen straight through me.

I puff out my cheeks and take another drag on my cigarette.

"The thing is Eff, I don't feel like me anymore. I've lost who I am and the only way to find that person, the person who I was is to..."

"Have her right?" She actually looks like she cares, her eyes are completely different. Soft, neutral. She just wants to help.

I nod, she knows she's right anyway. "But I don't know Effy, whenever I see her or think of her, all I can think about is how much she hurt me. And fucking hell I can't do it."

* * *

I think me and Effy were outside for at least half an hour, just chatting, joking. She made me feel better for a bit.

"Effy you alrite?" I know that voice anywhere. I turn around and there is a stumbling blonde walking towards us. How much has she drunk. As she gets closer I can smell the booze on her. Effy just looks concerned again, and then walks straight past her and back into the restaurant.

"EMILYYYY!" fucking hell. I just look to the floor, and then to her. The moment my eyes meet hers she appears to sober. She can see the hurt, I know she can, but she needs to see it. Almost instantly tears start to appear around her pupils. Why is it she is allowed to do this to me! Why is she allowed to fucking cry about this, and I have to be fine.

Almost as quickly as my mood changed talking to Effy my mood changes again. I'm fuming and fucking ready to vent.

Who knew this evening was going to be so interesting.

* * *

_"You can't just do this Naomi, you can't just come here and expect everything to be fucking fine! You hurt me, do you not get that? You broke everything, you ruined everything that we had!" _

_So yes I'm crying. Fuck, I'm practically sobbing. But not just because of her, and this whole situation. I'm crying because of me, I did have something to do with this whole fucking mess, I punished her, I pushed her away. In some ways it is partly my fault. No! Fuck she did this! She broke us beyond repair. Fucking hell I gave her everything I had. Now she's just staring at me, tears in her eyes, but Naomi Campbell doesn't cry, she doesn't show her feelings. Fucks sake._

_"Emily I'm so sorry. But...I need you Em."_

_She needs me? Wait what? I'm not letting her lie about stuff like that. She doesn't even mean it. She obviously knows that I'm about to rip her head off right now cos she quickly cuts me off._

_"Yes okay, I fucking need you. I've always needed you. I do need someone, and that someone has always been you, it always has been since the first day I met you. You don't get it Em, the first day I saw you I knew that I loved you. And yes I got scared like I always fucking do. But the day you left Bristol I didn't feel like me anymore. I felt like something was missing." _

_She takes a breath, fuck I don't know what to say, she's never spoken to me like this. Putting it all out there, she's actually vulnerable._

_"Those two brought me here okay? They wanted me to come here to fix this. They kept saying that I was a miserable arse without you, and they're right. But there's something they didn't realise. You might think you're tricking everyone Em, but you're so far from 'okay' that it is killing me. You're empty Em. And I know that that is because of me, because I'm such a fucking prick. I'm not going to stop fighting for you Emily, I never will." _

_"Just go Naomi." I couldn't help it, I need to think. I need to understand what the fuck just happened. Once she's gone I fall into my bed and just lie there. How was she able to see everything about me that no one else could see, not even my own twin. She was so right about me. I am broken, but I just pretend to be okay. I smile at everyone, but I don't mean it. I can't mean it. It hurts when you let people get to know you, so instead I don't let them.

* * *

_

**So there you go, I'm sorry I kept you lot waiting for this chapter. I hope you like it :), please ignore any silly mistakes. **

**SONGS: **

**The Best Of Me - The Used**

**What you do to Me - We The Kings**

**Down But Homeward Bound - Yashin**

**Trophy Eyes - You Me At Six**

**Please review. I could really use some help, how do you lot want it to go from here? **


	8. Authors note Please read

**Now I know this is going to piss people off by doing this authors note but I need your help. **

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review this story and hopefully you will review with some really good ideas on how you want Naomi and Emily to be, basically whether you want them to be together, if so how you want that to happen or if you want them to keep arguing a lot. **

**How do you want Naomi to get Emily back together? **

**Its up to you lot. **

**Lots of love **

**withlegslikethat xxx**


	9. Naomi: The art of falling

**I'm sorry that there's been such a wait between chapters. **

**Thanks for the responses to my note. You lot want angst, so i'm going to try and make the next few chapters as angsty as possibly. **

**I hope that this chapter made the wait worthwhile, please let me know what you think, good and bad reviews are welcome. I need to know how I can make this better.**

**DISCLAIMER: SKINS ISN'T MINE.**

**Enjoy**

Naomi's POV

_"You can't just do this Naomi, you can't just come here and expect everything to be fucking fine! You hurt me, do you not get that? You broke everything, you ruined everything that we had!" _

_"Just go Naomi."_

Everything that had happened that night was swirling around in my head. I couldn't forget what she had said to me. She doesn't want me. Even after I tell her everything she still doesn't want me back. But I meant what I said, I'm going to keep fighting, just as soon as I remove myself from this self imposed exile.

* * *

I'm alone. As usual. I should have gotten used to this feeling really, being alone is what I'm good at. I've been alone for my whole life, I know what it's like. But then one day a girl comes along and fucks it all up. Ever since I met Emily, I was scared shitless of the way she made me feel. I wanted to get to know her, and it took me three years to pluck up the courage to just talk to her, and then one night I lost who I thought I was because of one "drunken" kiss. But she wasn't drunk that night, fuck me she wasn't even on anything, she was just being herself. Acting on her own feelings, the one thing I'm most scared to do. If I could I would take back every fucked up thing I've done to hurt her. I'm such a fucking cliche. The night she left I wish I had been able to change her mind, fix it. I wish I had said 'don't go' but I didn't. The words never left my brain. They were never verbalized. She never knew how much I wanted her to stay with me. Every day after that I have thought of her. Her crimson hair, her eyes that make my heart beat faster, her quiet sarcasm. Everything that no one noticed about her because of her sister I noticed, and I missed seeing all of these things that made her Emily every day.

She was right that day on the roof. We were special, and everything is so fragile. Even me, big bad Campbell is fragile. Fucking hell i've been broken. But Emily was what put me back together. And I need to do the same for her. I need to put her back together. Bring the life back into her eyes. I make myself sound life jesus.

* * *

I spent most of our days in Leicester just sitting in our hotel room, Effy tried to get me to come out and talk to her but I could hear Katie grumbling behind her, probably pissed off at me because I upset her sister. Which yes I did do, but for once I tried to be brave and tell her the truth. She's the one that told me to want her back. And I do want her back, I'm being brave. But at the minute all I seem to be able to do is order a ridiculous amount of drinks from room service. Effy used to tell me to drink champagne when you want to get completely splattered, but champagnes for celebrating and I'm in no mood for a celebration, so instead I've had countless shots of god knows what and multiple martinis.

Being wasted does help to get everything out of your system, both physically and mentally.

I've thrown up countless times (not that i've eaten much to actually regurgitate) but it feels good to just purge myself of everything fucked up.

I've cried. Well sobbed.

I've screamed the whole hotel down.

I can't sleep, all I see is Emily's face slowly breaking down as I talk to her. Her angelic features and voice used to be my lullaby, now they are part of my nightmare.

I shouldn't do this to myself, I know I shouldn't, I need to be out there fighting for her, proving to her that I love her but my limbs seem to have disconnected themselves from my brain. Whenever I want to go and see her, I can't move. Whenever I want to text her, my fingers won't work. Even when I want to ring her, I can't even manage saying 'Hello'.

I think about her constantly, I can't think of anything else. I wonder if she's as fucked up as me at the minute. I wonder whether she's locked herself away from the world. Fucking hell, I want her back.

* * *

So another day of getting trashed, good plan.

"NAOMI! YOU'RE NOT STAYING IN THIS ROOM ANYMORE, GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW!" I really rathered it when Effy was quietly dangerous, but now she's decided to actually just be loudly dangerous. I really can't be fucked to argue, not that I was going to anyway, so I might as well go and see her, it might shut her up for a bit to see me actually getting some air that isn't just circulating around my hotel room.

I open the door and see Effy and Katie of course. I just smile like nothing's wrong at all until I see both of their faces drop. They don't look angry, or sad. They just look really concerned. Effy even has a slight tear building up in her eye. What the fuck is going on, why is Katie crying? Shit. I go back into my room quickly and look in the mirror at a reflection that I hardly recognize. It looks nothing like me. Huge dark bags have formed under my eyes due to complete exhaustion. My eyes are red raw, making my pupils look a pained blue colour. My lips are dry and chapped, with skin peeling off of them. I really do bite my bottom lip too much, there are teeth marks all along the underside of my lip. I'm so fucking pale. My roots have started to come through so I'm left with stained, blonde locks gripping to my face due to the grease that has built up on my hair. I look like complete shit. My eyes drift down to see the same dress I was wearing for the dinner, creased and practically falling off me, I haven't had a proper meal for at least a week now, I've just snacked my way through the week. I look at my upper arms, plagued with nail marks from where I've hugged myself, gripping to myself for dear life. I see now why they looked so worried about me. Shit.

* * *

So after spending some time sorting myself out, making myself look mildly presentable, I really hadn't realized how much I had really fucked myself up. My whole appearance was more than a shambles. I was a walking wreck. Effy had actually hugged me, which is quite weird, she then basically shoved me into the shower and left me there with water pouring onto me. When I become so sorry for myself?

I left my room and was again greeted by Effy's calm expression staring back at me. She just nodded at me, seemingly knowing what I was thinking right at this very moment. Katie had probably gone to see Emily or something, you know twin time and all.

I went to the one place I had found in Leicester that seemed calm, quiet. The big park outside the University, I know it might be near Emily but really it's the only place I can just sit, uninterrupted. There's this bit just next to a pond surrounded by trees, it's secluded and on a day like today, with the sun beating down on me yet with a nice breeze it was perfect. It reminded me of the lake of course, that's probably why it seemed so perfect to me. Back in Bristol since Emily left, I would go back to the lake and just sit there. It became my usual spot whenever everything got just a bit too much for me, and it was my main reminded of Emily. I had obviously tried to get over her.

* * *

So here I am just lying in the grass, with a chorus of screaming children invading my thoughts, I forgot that this area is right next to a little play ground. I just shut my, shut everything out, breath in and slowly drift off into my own little world.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been dead to the world but upon opening my eyes the scenery around me has completely changed, its dark, the sky is just pitch black, and again that feeling of being completely alone meets me again.

"You know you really shouldn't come out here at night, this parks kind of got a bit of a reputation." I know that voice. Emily. Why is she here talking to me? I look at her, squinting a bit to actually see her, it really is quite dark now. Confusion apparent on my face as she smirks at me again, a more genuine smirk which also makes me smile back at her. She catches onto the fact that I really have no clue what she's on about.

"Katie said you'd gone missing for the whole day, so I agreed to help her look for you." My smile drops instantly. She says all of this so nonchalantly, like she really doesn't care, she's just doing her sister a favor "I knew you'd come here. It's peaceful" Her tone completely changes, sadness, guilt, regret lacing her voice. Her eyes looking thoughtfully at me. These are the eyes that used to make my heart beat twice as fast, now they just twist my stomach because of all the pain I can see.

She knew where I would be? Obviously I'm not the only one that finds this place oddly comforting. We sit in a shared silence, neither of us really knowing what to say to each other. After the restaurant everything has become a lot more awkward apparently.

"Naomi, I'm sorry about dinner, I think we were all a bit twatish, but I meant what I said, you can't just come here and expect everything to be fine and dandy." Sadness just laces her voice.

"Good thing I didn't come here expecting that at all." I chance a smile, and it is thankfully mirrored by here "but Emily...I meant what I said as well, I'm going to fight for you." I say this with as much conviction as I can muster. She has to know that I really do mean this.

She lowers her head, looking straight at the grass beneath us, obviously that is a lot more interesting than my heart felt words.

"Naomi...you don't understand, you don't need to fight for me. You never lost me." And with that she's gone again. As quickly as she had appeared right in front of me, she's gone. I sat. Completely stunned by what she had just said. I'd never lost her? The tears start again. Fucks sake I don't cry.

* * *

How do you get back something you never lost?

* * *

_It's better to make your mistakes than to live without knowing._

**Thanks for reading. Emily's a mysterious one sometimes :P**

**I'll try to update soon, but this week is a bitch with FAR too many exams jammed into 4 days. So it may be quite a wait. sorry. **

**REVIEW PLEASE **


	10. Emily: I'm holding onto a fairytale

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I really am. I was going to update on Wednesday but my computer died for the day. So I made sure that I updated as soon as I had power. This one has taken me a while and I hope you like it.**

**coolbeans17 - I found some time, just for you :P **

**amazoniondragon - you really should read the whole thing :P I hope you like it :)**

**Thanks for all of your reviews :D they make exams more bareable.**

**Hopefully this chapter will keep you all going until I can update gain. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins**

**EMILY'S POV**

After seeing Naomi at dinner, I hadn't left my flat. I didn't bother going into work at all, I just told them I was ill and I'd be in as soon as possibly. The real reason was I couldn't physically function properly. I looked like shit and I felt even worse than I looked. But I just needed time alone. Time to be someone with no responsibilities for a bit. That's why I moved away. I wanted to just be alone. But now I can't even do that. Ever since Katie came here with Effy and 'her' everything had started to just go to shit. Is it too much to ask to want to be alone? Obviously in Katie's book it is.

* * *

Since last week I had recieved over 50 missed calls from Katie. I didn't want to talk to her, she would just rant at me, and be pissed off at Naomi for upsetting me or some shit and then insult me, and really I cannot be fucked with petty arguments. I also got wordless phone calls from Naomi. She rang a few times each day, of course I answered, but on the other end there was nothing. All I heard was just her sniffling, and breathing erratically. It was like breathing had become something that she couldn't master anymore. All I can learn from this is that she was in quite a state. 'I'm glad she's fucked up' was my first thought but really I'm not glad. I feel fucking horrible. I never knew all of this, us, was effecting her that much, to the point where she can't even speak. And she is never normally lost for words.

_"You've got to be joking. I'm not going to help run this place." _

_"I don't get it, why not? You really care about this stuff"_

_"What stuff?"_

_"Uh. Equality. Environmentalism. Feminism. I-Don't-Ever-Want-To-Shut-My-Mouth-ism."_

_

* * *

_

After, a week Katie seemed to have got a bit more worried about me. She'd probably been trying to check up on me at work. She started ringing more often, texting. I still ignored her, until she decided to pay a visit to my own home. She probably got my address from work or something, sometimes I hate being a twin. I really do.

"Emily please let me in. I know you don't want to talk to me but this isn't about us. It's about Naomi." Katie hates Naomi, why would she care about her. Fucking hell what does she mean. I only rarely heard Katie speak with genuine concern, and this was one of those rare moments. I gave in a opened my door, being met by a tear stained Katie. What the fuck? Am I in an alternate reality where Katie cares about Naomi Campbell, the dyke, who "jumped" me in college and turned her sister gay? I just looked at my sister, I didn't know what she wanted me to say. I don't even know what I wanted to say, so I just urged her with my eyes to explain what was happening. I wouldn't call it twin telepathy, but I would say that we understand each other.

"Naomi's fucked off somewhere. Me and Eff don't know where she went. Em she was in a fucking state. And I know that Naomi isn't exactly great at dressing herself and shit, but she looked like she had been dragged through multiple hedges backwards, in the dark and then come home and didn't bother looking a mirror to check on her what she looked like. Seriously Em it was like something from a horror film. Tears, running make-up, her hair's shit. I don't know what to do, she went out earlier in the morning but hasn't come back." I just looked at her completely dumb founded. 1) She had just said all of that without taking a breath and 2) Naomi's gone missing and she was completely fucked up. I didn't notice that I'd started crying until I was pulled into a hug from Katie. Fucking hell, what if she's hurt?

"Katie what if she's been hurt? What have I done?" I could hardly get any coherent sentences together but I did manage pathetic rambling full of concern and guilt.

"Pull yourself together Emsy. Come one, we'll go and find her yeah?"

"I know where she is." I just looked at her again. Nothing else needed to be said, she understood that that specific look basically meant 'fuck off. I'll sort this out'.

* * *

While I actually ran, to the pond in the park I couldn't help but run every bad situation through my head. Naomi could be hurt? Worse dead. Okay now I'm being over-dramatic. Naomi wouldn't take shit from anyone. What if she had left me, again. What if she had gone back to Bristol. So many fucking "What ifs".

She said she would fight for me. Why the fuck isn't she fighting?

* * *

I made it to the park after what I felt was quite an intense work out really and saw her, of course, lying by the pond. It was peaceful there. It was where I went when I needed time to think. Usually though there would be a fuck load of wasters around, it's probably past their bedtimes. She looks so peaceful lying on the grass. I can't help but just watch her, sleeping apparently. She always used to sleep when she was upset, but then again she might just be really tired. Fuck she must be cold. Leicester isn't known for its warm nights. I'm about 5 of my own small steps away from her, just watching, until she slowly begins to stir from her slumber. She seems a bit out of it. She always was when she woke up first thing in the morning, the dozy sod. I loved her for that though, her sleep induced dazes were one of the best things to wake up to. Mainly because it usually ended in her falling off the bed, trying to seduce me. You see, being a Fitch has it's advantages. I have the reflexes of a ninja.

She just gazes at her surrounding, still oblivious to my presence, well as I'm here I might as well make an entrance.

"You know you really shouldn't come out here at night, this park's kind of got a bit of a reputation." I smirk at her, why the fuck not, it is quite amusing. She looks at me, even more lost, she's so sweet when she's got no clue what's going on. Fuck's sake. Control yourself Emily.

"Katie said you'd gone missing for the whole day, so I agreed to help her look for you." I put on a bored look, like this event really didn't matter. Like I hadn't just run her. Like I hadn't possibly thought she might have died. Like I hadn't started to cry when Katie told me that she had gone missing. I pause and just look at her. Analysing her features screw up in confusion and disappointment. I can't be a complete bitch to her, I just can't.

"I knew you'd come here." I need to pause. Catch myself. Make sure I know that what I'm saying now could really change everything just that little, yet substantial bit. "It's peaceful" She knows what I'm referring to, of course she does.

"Emily...I meant what I said, I'm going to fight for you." Somehow my legs have moved me closer to her, and then bent down. As soon as my arse meets the floor I realise what she has just said. I can't meet her eyes. I don't want to see the complete honesty present in her eyes. I know she meant what she said and that is what hurts the most. Why couldn't she have been like this in college? I just take a breath, compose myself, and tell her what she needs to hear.

"Naomi, you don't understand, you don't need to fight for me. You never lost me." And this time I leave. I walk away from her, making sure that my words make an impact.

* * *

Later that morning, at a more normal time I decided to text Naomi. I had to check she got back to her hotel. Granted I could have texted Katie, but I didn't. God knows why. That saves so many more complications.

**Me: Did you get back to your hotel? **

I had an internal debate with myself about the use of kisses at the end, but we really aren't there yet. I then sat for what seemed like forever but was actually only 2 minutes, waiting for a reply.

**Naomi: Yeah, I'm back. Ems can we talk? **

Shit, shit, shit, shit and SHIT. God Emily get a fucking grip on yourself. We do need to talk. She's right. And we should. But I need to make sure I don't end up getting into a state again. I need to hold myself together. But surely her wanting to talk is a good thing. She wants to sort this out. Why am I getting so nervous about this.

**Me: Yeah, meet me at 4 outside the university library? Is that okay? **

Her reply was even quicker this time. Fucking hell, I don't think i've been this nervous for a long time.

**Naomi: Okay, I'll see you then.**

I need to keep telling myself this is good. We need to talk. We've needed to talk for 3 years. Better late than never yeah?

* * *

My whole day has now consisted of, sitting, drinking tea, and checking the clock on the computer every few seconds. I knew working in a library could be slow but today was an absolute piss-take. I just wanted to get out and see Naomi, so we could sort this shit out. We had texted throughout the day, just confirming times and exchanging pleasant 'how are you's' and such. To say even the texts seemed awkward was an understatement. It was nice to be able to speak to her again though. Even if everything I said was a lie. "How are you?" "Oh I'm fan-fucking-tastic, it's not like my whole life has been turned upside down now has it?"

Throughout the day I had had twatty little university students pouring in and out of the library, asking for references for books, returning books, taking out books. It's been like piccadilly fucking circus in here. But it kept me busy, and slightly distracted, even though all of my thoughts returned to a certain blonde that I know quite well.

* * *

My shift is now officially done. I'm out of here and now moving onto something far more important. My love life. I feel like a giddy teenager all over again. But I'm not that person anymore. I have balls now! Well metaphorically anyway.

Upon meeting the entrance I see her. Beautiful Naomi Campbell. I don't think I've ever seen anyone else who is able to smoke and look gorgeous at the same time. People say smoking isn't attractive...well they obviously haven't witnessed this. Her eyes catch mine, and there's that smirk. The smirk that I would die for, I smile back and head towards feels like a bad soppy movie. Apart from there is now orchestra playing and we aren't on a beach running into each other's arms. So really this is nothing like a movie at all, but I will do anything to take my mind off of the beautiful blonde in front of me.

"I never thought you would be one to work in a library miss Fitch. Nice." Did she just wink at me? What the fuck is going on. But props to her, she did make me smile, the first person to do that today.

Fuck what have I gotten myself into.

I guess this is round 2?

_I'm holding onto a fairy-tale, we're moving forward but we're not there yet._

**_Homesick - A Day to Remember_**

**Like I said at the beginning I'm sorry for the wait, but as I said this week has been a bitch. I have now finished English and tomorrow maths will be over. I don't know when I will be able to update again cos again next week is pretty full on. I hope you will forgive me for the long wait. **

**I'll try to update as soon as possibly.**

**Please give me some feedback. REVIEW?**


	11. Naomi: Everything once

**Thanks for reviews, I hope you all liked the last chapter that I got up. I really should be revising but instead I'm writing this for all of you lovely people who are reading this. **

**I really do appreciate the fact that people are actually reading this. **

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I am trying to update more often, but it might be a while after this so be patient. I'm not going anywhere :) **

**Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SKINS AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG LYRICS I USE.

* * *

**

NAOMI'S POV

I don't think I have ever been so nervous about anything in my life, ever! Fucking hell, I don't get nervous. The effect this girl has on me still surprises me. I can't believe she is able to make me feel nervous and then lose the ability to concentrate on anything because she just looks so bloody gorgeous all the time.

Since she had agreed to meet up I had repeatedly changed my outfit choice. Do I want to be revealing? Well no, not over revealing anyway, but I don't want to seem like I'm having a midlife crisis and lack any confidence what so ever. Of course I have the confidence, I'm Naomi Campbell for fucks sake. I am the physical embodiment of confidence! Well maybe more like the physical embodiment of witty remarks and sarcasm, either way I am confident within myself. I don't give a shit what people think. But Emily isn't just any other person. She's my Emily, I love her, she's the only person I love.

In the end I settled on my "I love crap" t-shirt, it's a classic, with a simple skirt and an old jacket, that I've always loved, it might belong to Emily. That's probably why I love it so much. Along with this combo I've got with my blue vans. You have got to love a pair of vans. Even if they do make my feet look bigger than normal. I need to remember. It's all in proportion. PROPORTION is the key.

* * *

The moment I saw her leaving the library I lost all train of coherent thought. She looked tired, so fucking tired. I hate that I do this to her. One of my aims today will be to make Emily smile, a simple task that could take a lot of work, but I think I have a good idea.

"I never thought you would be one to work in a library Miss Fitch. Nice." And just to top off my banter, the Naomi Campbell wink is thrown into the mix. Wait. Wait. Wait. YES! I got the smile I was after. That sweet smile, that smile which just embodies Emily.

We walked for a bit, idly chatting, probably just preventing the inevitable conversation. The reason why we were both here.

* * *

We ended up settling in a secluded spot behind the gym next to the university, we probably would have gone to the pond again but it seemed the local teenagers had set up camp there, and were not going to be moving any time soon. God I sound like I'm 90, I was one of those annoying teenagers at one point or another, but that was about a year or so ago.

I've just realised I have completely zoned out of the current conversation that was taking place with the stunning red head who I was trying to win back. This is obviously a good move on my part. I do know how to make a girl feel very special. I think she might have noticed due to the blank expression on my face, but this seems to amuse her greatly. I'm glad my stupidity amuses someone right now, because it's just pissing me off at this present time.

"So Naoms..." Shit she's talking to me, actually to me now, eye contact and all. Yep, I definitely feel like a teenager again right now, I'm just shocked, she's initiating this conversation with me, oh for fucks sake, pull yourself together.

Right I'm going to do it. Be brave Naomi, you can do this! You're not that shit head teenager anymore who fucks up peoples lives and is scared of any kind of proximity with anyone. No! You've grown out of that, you've learnt from the biggest mistake in your life which was letting Emily go, and now you are going to fix it. Or possibly fuck it up even more, whatever floats your boat.

"Ems, I think we should go out." Silence. Shit that can't be good. She looks shocked. Shit! To be honest I didn't mean to say it like that, I was going to be subtle but I ruined that thought.

"Em? You know I didn't mean to just say that in such an abrupt manner, but I'm panicking, and I wasn't meaning to say that either really. Fuck." Time to drop my head and stare at the grass. I puff my cheeks and continue my staring contest. Who knew that grass was so good at not blinking? Those crafty strands of whatever grass is made up of. I was never one for biology.

"Naoms?" Slowly but surely I raise my head and see, again, an amused Emily.

"Do you want to start that all again?" Fucking hell she's perfect especially with that cheeky grin on her face, I don't get how we can be like this even after all the shit that has happened over the course of this week. I nod at her, thankful for this chance to try and redeem myself by not making myself look like a complete tit, I doubt this will go well either, but I can try.

"Okay. Emily, since you've been gone I've been a completely miserable arse. I have pissed your sister and Effy off to no end, with my moping around. I haven't let myself enjoy life since you've been gone. Emily, you are what made me, who I was. not the bitch part, but the part that was a better person. The part that was happier. The part that really was less lonely."

* * *

_"When I'm with you I feel like I'm a better person, I feel happier. Less alone, less lonely."_

_

* * *

_

"I want to start again Emily, I want us to be together again. I'm not asking us to just go back to how we were, cos that's just stupid cos I fucked it up good and proper and I made you feel like things were your fault. I shouldn't have done that, I really shouldn't, and I really am sorry, but I was fucked up, like really fucked up and I fucked you up, I fucked everything..." Hmmm?

I hadn't realised how much I was rambling. Do I ramble that much. WHY THE FUCK AM I THINK ABOUT THIS NOW WHILE I HAVE EMILY'S LIPS ATTACHED TO MINE. When did this happen. She'd obviously just launched herself at me hoping it would shut me up, and that did work. But this doesn't feel like a kiss for kissings sake. It's full of want, need. Fuck she needs me as much as I need her. Before I'm able to actually reciprocate the intensity she pulls away from me and just looks down. Shit.

"Sorry, I just...Fucks sake" She's frustrated, whenever she's frustrated her eye brows knot together, really she looks very sweet when she does that.

"It's fine, so Em, will you go out with me? Like on a date, a proper date. And that sounds really really cheesy, sorry." She looks at me, considering what I've said. At least she hasn't said no to me instantly.

"Naoms, pick me up from mine later yeah? Like 7?" Wait, what? Is that her saying that I can take her on a date?

"Is that you saying I can take you on a date?" Yep, confident Naomi is back with a vengeance, the eye brow is cocked appropriately, and the smirk is there also.

"Naomi, we can't just be together, we still have too much to talk about, but I will go out with you. Who knew you had a romantic side eh? I'll see you later yeah?" We really do have a lot to talk about but I'm getting somewhere.

"Well I didn't know, everything once though right?"

* * *

"_Yeah well, everything once right?" _

_"Do you want to do blowbacks?"_

_"I never got blowbacks. Why can't people just smoke the damn thing straight?"_

_"Cos it's fun. Have you even tried it?" _

_"No, but being all-seeing, I already know it's shit."_

_"Come on everything once." _

_"Ahh fuck it. Go ahead and disappoint me."_

_

* * *

_

"I also don't know where you live Em." I am hopeless.

"I'll text you okay? Who knew Naomi Campbell would get so stressed about a date." I can honestly say this moment right now is the most stressed I've been before, even exams didn't match this right now. This girl will really be the death of me.

* * *

I can't believe all of that just happened, and now I'm standing outsides Emily's block of flats, trying to will myself to push her button. God that really sounds like a bad sexual innuendo. I should think before I...well before I think. Fucking hell! NAOMI CAMPBELL PULL YOURSELF THE FUCK TOGETHER! TAKE YOUR BRAINS ADVICE AND DO WHAT IT SAYS DAMMIT!

I finally made myself push the button and now low and behold look who's standing in front of me looking ridiculously beautiful. Emily Fitch. My Emily Fitch. Smiling back at me that Emily smile, her eyes looking alive for the first time since I got here. Now Naomi remember, don't be awkward or anything, cos that is not a good plan. Fuck she really is beautiful, what I wouldn't do to just push her into her flat, lock the door and have my way with her. That is so inappropriate right now!

It really is better to take risks than to live without knowing, because now all of those what ifs and regrets I have, have just become slightly less painful.

Time for round 3.

_It's time for a change, it's time for a move. And I know that it's frightening but it's oh so exciting, I'm taking a risk that I know is worth fighting..._

_

* * *

_

**The Art of Falling - Greg Holden**

**You had me at Hello - A Day to Remember**

_**So? Enjoying it so far? Let me know**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE **_


	12. NaomiEmily: Sleep

**So here we have the next chapter, I don't think I like much of this chapter, but I had to get it done so I can move on. I know it's short and I'm sorry but I really struggle with long chapters. **

**Thank you so much for reading, and for your reviews so far. They do cheer me up after a crappy day of exams so thanks. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**Here we go, Enjoy!**

Naomi's POV

It took all of my energy to not jump Emily right there at her door. She looked so amazing. She had a nice simple dress on which hugged her figure perfectly. It reminded me a bit of the day of the love ball when she had her purple dress on. Her sister may have chosen it but she really did look fucking amazing that night.

Now I'm Naomi Campbell. I have never been on a date in my life. Ever. I didn't see the point in them. I still don't really. They have always seemed so fake to me but I know that Emily likes the idea of going out with someone. She likes the public displays of affection, it makes her feel secure, I've always known it has, I think that's one of the reasons our relationship really broke down. I found it hard to be open with her, especially in public. So tonight I would make this special for her. I need to show her that I really am serious about us being together. Not just being a complete secret. I want people to know.

After lots of deliberations about what to do tonight I decided that I really can't pull of a "date" as such so instead I thought of something which is just individual to Emily and I. To be fair we did go out for a meal at this really fancy restaurant, that was all full of what I felt was just pleasant conversation and some awkward silences, but after that was when the real date started. There were drinks, drinks and a couple more drinks. We were hammered. But this wasn't just a little idea to get her in my bed, I wouldn't do that, I just want us to have fun, I want her to enjoy herself. We stumbled through town and just laughed, we laughed so fucking much. I constantly told her that I wanted this to be the best night of her life and what I got in return was; "this is the happiest I've been in a long time Naoms, thank you." There were hugs flying everywhere, playful nudges and kisses on the cheeks. It was like none of the crap had ever happened. I think it was also the best time of my life in a long time also.

* * *

By the time we were walking home, well more like stumbling and skipping "very" gracefully we were completely at ease. I felt like no-one could touch us, we were together, I think. At some point during our journey our hands had linked and fingers had laced together. It felt so fucking right having her there, with me. I was seriously on a high and so was she it appeared, we were racing through the streets, jumping on benches, spinning around in the night air.

"Em, Em, Emmmmm...Em did you know that your name just roles off the tongue perfectly." I don't think I meant that to be as flirty as it was but she just laughed at me. God I was pissed!

"Naoms, you are drunk! Splattered! One may say you are car parked." Oh the Fitch wit. I fucking love it. I seriously do.

"Yep, you know I'm witty." I think she can read my mind, actually read my mind, its creepy, but in a good way of course. Her grin, it's so fucking cheeky and sweet. She really is amazing.

As we continued to reek havoc on the streets of Leicester we got closer. If we ever looked at each other we were inches away, noses practically touching. I could feel the heat radiating from her body. To say it was intense is a complete understatement and a half.

Her eyes were just invading my own. They were so dark, so full of something that I could only recognise and hope was love.

* * *

EMILY'S POV

I'm intoxicated, and with the girl who makes everything in my life seem brighter. To say this is the best moment in my life would be the truth. All of the bad stuff has left me for one evening, all I can concentrate is the here and now. At the moment I'm at the door to my flat with a beautiful girl who I've always loved.

This is the moment of truth, I open this door and this night ends. I don't think I ever want this to end. Tonight has shown me that the bad things can be forgotten but it's not all that simple. I will always remember the shit that has happened, I really wish I wouldn't. I just want the have all of the good moments and put them in a box and keep them forever. But another thing I've realised is that without the bad stuff, the good stuff won't always happen. Your life is made up of good and bad moments, the good moments help to weigh out the bad ones. But without the bad moments, these good things can't always happen.

"Em?" The girl of my dreams drags me from my thoughts, I turn to look at her and she looks quite sad, her eyes full of regret and hope. I don't think I can think of anything to say right now so I just prompt her to speak with my eyes.

"I..um...I hope you enjoyed tonight." She smiles, a shy smile. Fucking hell Naomi Campbell shy? This is indeed a rare sight.

"Naomi, you are so drunk right now right?" She shakes her head over dramatically and frowns at me, really knowing that she is far too drunk. "Come in you daft cow." She just grins at me.

"I'm an adorable daft cow though." And again there's that Campbell wink which then suddenly disappears. I look around the flat really confused then look down at the floor. There lies a completely splattered Naomi Campbell, laughing at herself as she somehow ended up falling on the floor while standing still? I really don't know how she does it. She pops up again, and steadies herself.

"See adorable." She gestures towards herself, very over dramatically.

"Yes of course you are Naoms. Come along bed now."

* * *

So here I am, lying in my bed with a drunken Naomi Campbell smiling in her sleep. She is indeed very adorable. Of course she's fully clothed. I'm not going to fuck her on the first date. I may have been drunk but I do have some sense of self control when needed.

I don't know how long I had been lying there thinking about the best date of my life looking at an "adorable" Naomi sleeping in my bed. Whenever her nose wrinkles I just laugh a bit, it is possibly the sweetest thing I've ever seen in my life.

"You know Em?" Wait she's awake. "It's rude to stare." She keeps her eyes shut, but of course her eye brow is raised in perfect Naomi Campbell style. She then rolls over, preventing me from seeing her face but she didn't realise that this bed really isn't that big and she has instantly hit the floor. I laugh of course, at the top of my fucking lungs.

"Adorable eh Naomi?"

Her head just pops up and shakes at me, an obvious embarrassed yet amused frown plastered all over her face.

These are the good moments in the life that balance out the bad.

* * *

_We're getting higher every time that we love a little closer to the things we fall back on, if you come over then together willing we'll take over the world.

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading! **

**No one can touch us - Sing it Loud**

**Smile in you sleep - Sliverstein**

**I don't know how long it will be till the next chapter, but I'll try and make sure it doesn't take too long. Also check out my new story "Summer of 98'" :) Thanks.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	13. Emily: love

**HELLO! So I decided to sit down and get this chapter done. It's not the best but I'm trying to get this one moving a bit. This would have been up earlier today but I've been having a ridiculously shit day so bare with me. **

**I DON'T OWN SKINS. **

**ENJOY :)

* * *

**

So last night was perfect in it's own way. Naomi doesn't do 'romantic' dates. She's different. That's one of the things I always liked about her, one of the things I still like about her. Of course we had the stereotypical meal, which was nice but the best part was just being around her without feeling so much animosity that I felt sick. It's still hard, knowing all of the things she's done. Knowing that she is the reason I feel so broken all of the time. She's the reason I ran away from my family and my friends. But I managed to ignore all of those things for one night which was all I needed to know that we could try again.

We finally got to sleep at some point last night, or earlier this morning. Once the giggles had subsided anyway.

* * *

Waking up with Naomi snoring like a beached whale in my bed was not the most graceful of visions to wake up to in the morning but it was quite sweet, it was also quite a difference from her peaceful smiling that I had witnessed earlier. She never used to snore though. I did used to hear the occasional grunt when she was either drunk or hungover so I'm blaming the alcohol for her unladylike appearance. She had also managed to drape herself over the majority of my bed, which isn't that big. I'm sure that the bed space was evenly distributed when I went to bed but now I'm practically on the floor. Greedy bitch. I'm grateful though that we haven't woken up on top of each other. I can't handle that just yet. We need to talk things over, clear a couple of things up before we can even try to be a couple again.

* * *

I haven't been up for that long but I have now managed to make a successful cup of tea but it did require a lot of concentration. Tea is surprisingly hard to make when you're seriously hungover. I've just settled into my wonderfully comfortable sofa, I never realised how lovely it was when a vision of...well I want to say beauty but honestly, she looks like shit. Her hair is really quite tousled, verging upon sex hair. That must be quite an achievement having sex hair without having sex. I recognize the t-shirt she's in, it's mine, but one of my over sized ones, so it fits her perfectly. Oversized on me, is the correct size for her.

"Mornin'" It's nice hearing her voice in the morning. I've missed this.

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Please."

"Okay just give me 10 minutes."

"10 minutes to make tea?"

"It's hard to concentrate." She looks really overly confused. Well I can take comfort in the fact that I'm not the only one that is really hungover. I choose to elaborate. "When you're hungover."

"Oh."

* * *

We spent a lot of the morning in my flat, drinking tea and living off of pain killers. I got a load of missed calls from Katie and Naomi got even more from Effy. They knew we were with each other right now and just probably wanted to know what happened last night. Surprisingly enough I'm glad nothing happened cos it just wouldn't be right.

"NAOMI!" I had to shout, we'd both been minding our own business so I have no clue where she was. We need to sort this shit out, like now, cos it really is fucking ridiculous. I've had enough of tip toeing around the subject that is our relationship.

"What?" Her head popped out from my bedroom door, I think she was sleeping. Half asleep Naomi is always good to see. She's so dopey.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"Oh no...no...well yes" she sends me a cheeky smile, "it doesn't matter. What's up fitch?"

"Can we you know, talk?"

She gets the severity of this conversation. All of sleepy Naomi has disappeared. Her serious face is firmly fixed.

So we talked. We talked about everything. We talked about what last night meant to us. How it made us feel. We talked about when we were actually together during college, about how good that was to have someone who we loved. She told me how she used to be so scared about how she felt. It was strange to see this side of Naomi. When we were together we only had the occasional 'serious' conversation, and Naomi would only cry a handful of times but from what she's told me she's done a lot of crying since I left. She told me how lost she felt without me around her. She told me about how she spent all of her time with Effy and Katie because they were the last thing she had that was connected to me.

"I took everything with me, I didn't want there to be any physical trace of me left." I look down, all I can feel is guilt. I knew that she hurt me, but I didn't think she would have been hit so hard by my departure.

"I'm angry at you all the time Naomi. I can't help it. I'm angry now because I feel so fucking guilty. I didn't think you cared if I left, that's what made it so easy for me. But now knowing all of this all I feel is guilt. You shouldn't be able to make me feel like this." I couldn't hold the tears back. I'm angry, I'm sad, I'm heart broken. I'm feeling everything I've felt since I left Bristol all at once. It's hit me so fucking hard.

**"_You might think you're tricking everyone Em, but you're so far from 'okay' that it is killing me. You're empty Em."_**

She repeated what she told me at the restaurant. That hurt the most. Hearing the fact that she fucking knew that I was so far from being 'okay'.

I hated how she could see through me then, and I hate it now. I don't want her to be able to still know me better than everyone.

"I'm sorry." Those words again.

"I want to believe you Naoms, I want to know that you mean it."

"I do mean it Em. Don't you understand. Ever since you left I've been so fucking sorry for everything I ever did to you."

"I don't know Naomi. I don't know anything anymore."

"Emily I'm in love with you. I have been since I was 12. I pushed you away from me. I made you think that everything bad that happened was because of you. That it was your fault. I'm such a fucking coward. I was so scared, and it's so pathetic Emily and honestly, I'm still pissing myself about all of this. About us. But I'm not going to run away from you. Not again. I love you Emily."

* * *

**Not the best chapter.**

**I feel like a horrible horrible person for leaving that there, but yano. I don't know where to go next. So we will see once I know what I'm doing. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting and all. **

**If you haven't already go and read Summer of 98' as well. :P **

**All reviews welcome. REVIEW PLEASE. **


End file.
